Reference to Time Travel
by SinisterSoap
Summary: Hermione goes back in time and... stuff happens.  Eh, please excuse the title.  I have no creativity when it comes to them.  Or summaries, it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Hi :D

This is my first ever story. Not the first one I've published, but the first one ever written, excluding class assignments. Ever. Please, please, _please_ feel free to critisize or point out errors. I typed this out on my iPod, so I wouldn't be surprised if there are gramatical/spelling mistakes. Also, I decided that I'm not going to up my story to an "M" rating just because I use a few swear words. The words in the *asterisks* were originally... less appropriate. Just letting you know ;D Oh, and if you see any _swear words _that I missed, please tell me. Ehm, here you go.

* * *

She was late. Again.

Hermione rushed down the corridor, her footsteps echoing noisily throughout the hall, but stopped as she heard the slam of the heavy classroom doors that indicated the start of the period.

*Shoot*.

It would take her at least ten more minutes- running- until she could get to the dungeons from the Room of Requirement; the room she was standing outside of. Sighing, Hermione touched the Time Turner she was hiding under her blouse. It couldn't hurt to use it for this particular circumstance, she supposed, and if she was late one more time, Snape would give her detention for sure.

Glancing surreptitiously in both directions, Hermione slid her finger under the chain and slipped the Turner out of her shirt. She turned it once, barely half way, so that she would go back just ten minutes. But something was wrong- it wasn't stopping. The gadget just kept spinning, no matter what Hermione did to try to stop it. The figures around her were going faster and faster, she was getting dizzier and dizzier...

Suddenly, abruptly, time stopped moving, and Hermione lurched forward, landing on the Time Turner with a loud crunch. She rubbed her side that came down on the device and cursed under her breath. Looking down, she saw fragmented bits of metal and glass- the broken remnants of the Turner. The Time Turner was crushed. _No. No! Oh, Merlin. Oh, God._ Hermione's eyes widened as she grabbed the mangled Time Turner and slowly brought it up to her face, examining it before attempting a useless _Reparo_ charm. Stuffing the broken contraption in her pocket, Hermione began to feel tears of frustration well up in her eyes.

A door bumped into her back. Hermione was quickly on her feet, vision blurred by tears, and twirling around to see Draco slide out from behind the door to the Room of Requirement. Or, at least, she thought it was Draco; the Head Boy badge and Slytherin robes were there, but his face was different, but somehow still familiar.

Had she not gone into the past or future at all? Was this some sick gag Draco had planned to make her freak out? Hermione looked up at the man and narrowed her eyes.

"Draco?" He blinked.

"Excuse me?" The blond extended his hand to her, "I'm Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened and, wiping the tears away, she saw that it was indeed Lucius Malfoy. Her breathing sped as she did some math. The year she lived in was 1998. Lucius Malfoy was forty-four years old- Hermione remembered reading it in the Prophet the day he was released from Azkaban- but the Slytherin that was currently standing in front of her with his hand still held out looked about seventeen. So, if you subtracted seventeen from forty, you came out with twenty seven years between now and 1998... Take away the difference and Hermione was currently standing in... 1971.

She fainted.

* * *

This is super short... I think. Again, first ever story. The other chapters should be a bit longer. In fact, this kind of jumps ahead in the story. The next chapter will be a kind of flashback/dream thing. Leave me a review, please. Please? _Pretty _please? With sugar on top? I'll love you forever 3


	2. Chapter 2

:] Chaptah Two! If you see any errors, please tell me!

I just noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer at the beginning of my other chapter! To tell you the truth, person who will read this, I never understood that. I mean, this is a site specifically for FanFiction, is it not? I would assume that everyone understands that what is posted here is based off of a book, movie, comic, cartoon, etc. and that it is not entirely original. So, I am going to pointedly _**not** _mention that I do not own any characters or ideas featured in the Harry Potter series.

Take that, society.

_Anyway, _this is a flashback/dream thing. So, yeah. *hisses and wiggles fingers mysteriously, fading into darkness*.

* * *

_She was pissed off._

_Draco had apparently stolen her Defense Against the Dark Arts notes- that she desperately needed to study- while she was in the bath. Hermione walked into the Heads' common room, grinding her teeth._

_"Malfoy!" She stalked towards the spiral staircase that led to the Head Boy's dormitory. Hermione had been in a bad mood ever since the fall of the Dark Lord. She had been the only one of the "Golden Trio" that sought to complete her seventh year back at Hogwarts; Harry had immediately been handed a job in the Ministry's Auror Department and Ron was quite happy mooching off of Lavender Brown. Hermione, currently single and not interested in fighting any more dark wizards, was left all alone in her old school, where she chose to isolate herself_. It's only for a year_ she had told herself last September as she sat staring out the window of her otherwise empty compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express._

_Hermione hadn't known until arriving at the castle how important having someone who related to you- someone you could talk to- around. Sure, Ginny would listen, but she just _couldn't_ talk to her about the torture. The youngest Weasley had lost two brothers in the war, and would probably take the Cruciatus ten times longer than Hermione had to bring them back._

_Still, what Hermione had gone through had left a rather nasty gash in her life, though she had declined the Ministry's offers of mental help. She barely slept, her mind deciding to play back the events at the Manor every night since the end of the war. This deprivation of sleep led to frequent headaches and lack of focus on her studies. This, of course, made her constantly grumpy and caused her to snap at whoever dared approach her- who, most times, was Draco. Hermione didn't _mean_ to be *irritable* when speaking with her fellow Head Student- really, she didn't, but he was the only person who ever talked to her._

_Hermione stood with her arms crossed at the foot of the stairs._

_"Get out here with my notes by the count of three or I will _personally_ make sure that you will be unable to produce little ferrets to continue the Malfoy line!"_

_The Head Boy, knowing, of course, how Granger always made good on her promises, launched himself from his bed and over to the desk that Fate had purposely placed as far away from him as possible, jamming his toe violently against the leg of the chair setting in front of it. _

_Ms. Granger stood at the bottom of the stairs, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, "One..."_

_Swearing, Draco grabbed his toe, attempting to keep balanced on the opposite foot. He toppled forward, flailing his arms wildly, and managed to jab himself painfully in the ribs with his broom. His Firebolt seemed to be mocking him as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around what was sure to become a nasty bruise, letting out a pitiful pained sound._

_"Two..."_

_Malfoy came hurtling out of his room, holding up her notes and waving them in a sign of surrender. _

_"Settle down, Granger," he attempted nonchalance, despite his fearful expression and slight limp, "I just needed to copy them."_

_"Two and a half." Draco inched over to the Head Girl gradually, holding the parchment at arm's length. When Hermione finally reached out and snatched her notes, Malfoy quickly backed away from her, looking as though he feared her lashing out at him like some sort of rabid animal. The Gryffindor felt a sudden, small jolt of guilt, but her studies were always her first priority. Turning on her heel, Hermione huffed and headed off to her room to study._

_"Oi, muddy!" Hermione's mouth tightened and she slowed her pace, nearly crumpling her precious notes as her hand twitched, attempting to curl into a fist. "My father's coming today. Best make yourself sparse."_

_Hermione's eyes widened and her whole body tensed, the room rapidly closing in on her. Lucius Malfoy had plagued her sleep since the end of the war, his face co-starring with Bellatrix Lestrange's insane, never-ending laughter nightly as Hermione screamed into the Silencing Charms she had grown too used to casting. She hadn't been the same since that night at Malfoy Manor. Forcing her muscles to relax, Hermione continued up the stairs._

_Three hours later- 6:27 pm to be exact- Hermione was picking up the mess Draco had left in the common room. Her hair, despite being secured in a loose bun, still managed to get in her face about every three seconds, and it was only making things more frustrating. Hermione adjusted her tank top and bent over to grab yet another book strewn across the carpet. The door opened, and she heard her fellow Head Student enter the room. Without looking up, Hermione began to lecture him. _

_"There you are, ferret. You couldn't find ten minutes to pick up all your *stuff* before trotting off with your cronies to torture some defenseless first year? I'm not your *gosh darn* maid, you know! I still have to study for the Arithmancy test tomorrow! _Windgardium Leviosa!_ You really should get your *freaking* act together-"_

_"Language, Miss Granger."_

_Hermione's wand froze and the pile of crumpled papers she had been levitating towards the bin clattered to the ground. She didn't hear them, however, as she turned around, fear coursing through her veins. There, standing five feet away from her was Lucius Malfoy. _

_"I- er, Mr. Malfoy- I didn't, I mean, I didn't see you there. Eh, where's Mal- Draco?"_

_She was falling. She was falling through a dark pit that would undoubtedly end right back to the cold, cruel floor of Malfoy Manor, under Bellatrix's wand._

_"No doubt avoiding your… wrath." Lucius adjusted his left shirt sleeve and sneered down at Hermione, "May I ask why Draco is in so much trouble?"_

_Hermione gestured half-heartedly at the disastrous room, staring at the floor. _

_"He- ah, he messed up the common room." The older man raised an eyebrow._

_"I see..."_

_Hermione was trapped, and the only way out was to get away from Malfoy. Lucius opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. Hermione wanted- no, needed- to get away. _

_"Excuse me?" Lucius' gaze was flickering between her fidgeting hands and frightened eyes._

_"Never mind." He suddenly looked to be in a worse mood than usual. "Well, carry on. I'll just wait for my son here." He sat down on the nearest sofa, which happened to be green and silver. Determined not to show weakness, Hermione pointed her wand at the abandoned heap of papers. Mumbling the levitation charm, she fought to keep her hands from shaking. The Gryffindor looked again at the messy room and suddenly noticed a pile of books at the opposite end that desperately needed to be picked up. She scampered over, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, and started cleaning once again._

_After picking up what had to be the hundredth book, Hermione pulled out a magical contraption that Harry had given her last Christmas. The small lime green device played music, any kind of music you wanted. Hermione tapped it with her wand and began to blare her favorite music. Putting it in her jeans' pocket, she brushed a piece of hair back before continuing her cleaning. Lucius had pulled out a very dark-looking book and was currently sitting in the corner with his legs crossed, reading. Hermione did not notice his head involuntary jerk towards the device. Lucius returned to his book and Hermione continued her cleaning._

_An hour later, Hermione put the last book back on a shelf, threw away the last paper, and emptied out the trash can just as Draco walked in the room. Just as she began to open her mouth and give him a thorough verbal lashing, Mr. Malfoy slammed the book he had been reading shut to glare at Draco._

_"Where have you been?" Lucius snapped. The younger Malfoy looked confusedly from his father to Hermione._

_"But you said-"_

_"I have been waiting for you for-" He checked his watch, "-an hour and forty minutes." Draco looked between the two of them again.._

_"Oh."_

_Sensing the pause in the conversation, Hermione took her chance and glared fiercely at the Head Boy. "You owe me two hours worth of cleaning, you little f-!" She glanced at Mr. Malfoy, "-ferret!" Grabbing her sweater, Hermione turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

*fades back*

Review please, because... I'll be your friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke with a start. She had had an awful dream- something about Time Turners and Malfoys- but she couldn't remember it now. She could never remember her dreams. Stretching, Hermione noticed the way the rough sheets she was laying on scratched her back a little; definitely not the silk of the Heads' dormitories. Opening her eyes, she took in her dimly lit surroundings. The first thing she saw was white. The white ceiling stared back down at her above her white bed, surrounded by white curtains. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing a pair of loose-fitting white pajamas. Rolling on her side, Hermione came face to face with a pair of silver eyes. She screamed.

A shocked Malfoy quickly cast a silencing charm on the shrieking girl before bonding her to the bed. Hermione struggled fruitlessly against the invisible bonds, still screaming silently as the Slytherin made frantic hushing motions, hissing at her. After a few moments of pure panic, Hermione finally managed to calm herself down enough to think clearly. Memories of yesterday came flooding back, and the full force of what had actually happened began to set in. Hermione was in a whole different generation. She had broken possibly the only way to get home and may never get back to her own time. Tears began to stream down Hermione's face.

The Gryffindor looked at the seventeen-year-old Lucius Malfoy sitting at her bedside: the man who had watched her writhe and scream as his sister-in-law tortured her mercilessly in the parlor of his precious manor. She still saw his face in her nightmares; his leering, aristocratic features blurred by the pain of the Cruciatus. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, trying to will away the vision that his all too familiar face had brought forth. He lifted the spell and she gasped, still crying.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around the school. And why do you have a Head Girl's badge? Bailey MacMillan is the Head Girl."

Hermione cringed as she sat up and took a deep breath. Turning away from Malfoy, she looked straight ahead of her and said, in a raspy voice, "Dumbledore."


	4. Chapter 4

Ehm, hi :) I haven't updated this is, like, forever. I'm sorry, the single person who reads this story. I'm a Freshman in a new town, and life's been kind of busy for my lately. Now that the first quarter is finally drawing to a close, I decided to force myself to update this. Here's the thing: I wrote about double of what I'd written on the computer already (including a bunch of chapters I haven't uploaded yet) in my notebook. I put the notebook into a bag. I lost the bag. So, there may be bigger gaps between updates now. Not that anyone cares. ANYWHO, here you go.

* * *

Hermione played with the sleeve of her pajamas, thinking. A much younger Madame Pomfrey had sent Malfoy to Dumbledore's office seconds before, unintentionally giving Hermione needed time to consider her... situation

She was in the past; that was obvious. Now she had to come up with a cover story. Should she tell Dumbledore, or try to fix the Time Turner on her own? Hermione Granger wasn't known as the brightest witch of her age for nothing, after all… but fixing Unspeakable objects was not exactly her forte. And if she were to tell anyone, Dumbledore would be her first choice.

Said wizard walked into the otherwise empty hospital wing, immediately meeting Hermione's eyes. The familiar twinkle was bright behind Albus Dumbledore's spectacles as he made his way to her bed.

"Hello." Dumbledore greeted simply, and he sat in a nearby chair, turning to face her.

"Hello." Hermione replied, studying the headmaster's cheery face.

"Lemon drop?" The young witch shook her head at the proffered candies. Stowing the package away in the pocket of his robes, the professor's face grew more serious.

"Now, will you please explain how you came to be outside the Come And Go room at noon today?" he asked gently.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to explain her predicament. By the end of her rather short story, Dumbledore's eyebrows had drawn together and his sparkle had dimmed.

"A Time Turner that can travel more than ten years, you say?"

"Yes, they're standard in the time I'm from."

"I see..." The headmaster seemed to be lost in thought for several seconds before he shook himself and looked over his spectacles at the girl. "I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time travel available in this time, my dear."

Hermione sighed. She had known this, of course, but had hoped that the most powerful wizard of all time may have come up with an alternative. Her shoulders slumped.

"Well," Professor Dumbledore brought his hands together and clasped them tightly, "It seems that you'll be staying here for the time being- only until I can come up with a way to get you home. You will need a new name, of course."

Ah, yes, what of her name? Faces may fade in memories, but she seriously doubted that the students of this time would overlook the appearance of another Hermione Granger five years from now- one who would grow to look exactly like her.

"I'll go by... Ravyn. Ravyn Magenta Warper." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Well, Miss Warper, I believe we'll need to situate you in your dorm. We will have to sort you first, of course." With a wave of his hand, the ragged Sorting hat appeared with a pop. The headmaster gently set it on Hermione's head and immediately it began to speak to her.

_Ah, Miss Granger- I must admit I've never sorted a time traveler before... Very interesting... well, it seems that you are fit for all four houses. You have the intelligence of Rowena Ravenclaw, the bravery of Godric Gryffindor, the kindness of Helga Hufflepuff, and the quick wit and cleverness of Salazar Slytherin. Now, now, child; don't make that face! I see that you are fairly certain that Gryffindor is the house for you. Unfortunately, you are wrong, m'dear. I feel that you would only reach your full potential in this, your final year at Hogwarts, in-_

"Slytherin!" the hat called out- much too loudly, in Hermione's opinion- before being plucked from her head and sent back to its home in the headmaster's office.

She was shocked, to say the least, and by the look on Professor Dumbledore's face, so was he.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stood in front of the dreary wall of the dungeons. The combined smells of mold and lake water were making her slightly sick. Of course, Slytherin common room was under the lake, so she should get used to the odor. Hermione wondered if the giant squid ever paid the members of the House of Serpents a visit, and snorted as she realized how much Draco would relate to the Squid- they were both as clever and lovable as the other.

Gently running a finger over the single discolored stone that marked the entrance to her new house's common room, Hermione softly muttered the password.

"Pureblood."

_They really _should _change that soon, if they don't want to be broken into_ Hermione thought as she descended into the snake pit.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Maybe an exact replica of the Chamber of Secrets, complete with a basilisk; or perhaps Salazar Slytherin himself coming to scare the muggleborn away from his cavern. Whatever she had anticipated, this was not it.

Walking into Slytherin common room was like walking into a giant, inverted aquarium. The green-tinted light of the lake shone through the great glass dome above her head, shimmering over the luxurious furnishings and decor that had to be worth more than double her parents' house. The large fireplace on the opposite side of the room was burning lowly, the ones on the left and right having died out completely. In front of each fire sat a very comfortable-looking sofa, two armchairs, and a beautifully carved table, all setting on a large, intricately detailed rug that covered the grey tile floor. The room felt peaceful, fresh, and open. The walls were some pretty stone, except for the one opposite Hermione which was solid glass- no seams or frames to speak of, except for the fireplace. She briefly wondered why there wasnt a chimney leading from this fireplace, but quickly dismissed it as yet another random thing wizards chose to replace with magic. A long, wide bench ran across that wall with plush, emerald green pillows setting on top of it. Two sets of spiral stairs led left and right and, after spending a good five minutes gaping at the ceiling, Hermione headed up the left stairway, Dumbledore having told her which way to go after walking her to the dungeons.

...

Hermione slipped into the girls' dormitory quietly, hoping not to wake anyone. It was essentially the same as Gryffindor's dorm, except the familiar bold red and yellow was replaced with charming emerald green and silver.

Creeping over to the only bed with open curtains, Hermione noticed a pair of neatly folded green pajamas, a standard Hogwarts uniform, and a silver and green tie setting on the comforter. Confident that no one was awake, she quickly changed into the pajamas and set the other clothing on the chair next to the four poster. She pulled her beaded bag out of her sock, enlarged it, and placed her Scourgified clothes into it. Hermione pulled back the covers and snuggled into the comfortable bed, flicking her wand to draw the curtains before habitually pushing it under her pillow. Rolling onto her side, Hermione pondered why the Sorting Hat had placed her in this house. She wasn't as upset as she thought she would be; it couldn't be _that_ terrible. But _why_? True, events at school definitely molded a person's personality. Perhaps she wasn't as... innocent as she had been six years ago. Not that all Slytherins were bad; the head of Slytherin in her time had saved Harry's life on more than one occasion. Maybe it was her lack of faith in humanity, or the fact that she was more independent now, and had long since come to terms with breaking the rules when it suited her purpose. She may be meant for Slytherin after all.

Trying not to think anymore, Hermione fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I've pretty much given up on the idea of getting reviews. Obviously, my writing is too terrible for someone to spend 30 seconds reviewing. Sorry for sucking.


	6. Chapter 6

The first rays of sunlight were somehow making their way through the heavy curtains of Hermione's bed to shine annoyingly on her eyelids. They fluttered open, and her breathing paused as her brain sluggishly tried to recall where she was.

Realizing that she was still in the Slytherin dorms, she let out a depressed sigh and rolled over, reaching for her wand before casting a muttered spell. The shimmering figures that her wand produced read 5:23 AM. Classes wouldn't start for another few hours, but she decided that waking early and getting ready before the other girls would be best.

She crawled silently from the bed, rubbing her eyes. Nothing could be heard from any of the other beds, the curtains all still drawn. Hermione unbuttoned her pajama top and looked around for a bra. Correctly assuming a new one wasn't provided for her, she pulled her bag from under her bed and pulled a bra and matching panties out of it. Hermione reached for the skirt, noticing as she pulled it up that it was a bit longer than what she was used to, just reaching her knees; the other clothing remained unchanged- the white shirt, socks and black shoes boring and familiar. She finished dressing, securing the silver and green tie and pulling on her robes before tip-toeing to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and applying light makeup, Hermione grabbed her shrunken copy of Hogwarts: A History from her trusty purse and- after re-shrinking the bag- headed to the common room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Leaning against the railing and again taking in the beauty of the Slytherin common room, Hermione almost didn't notice the lone figure sitting on a cushion by the windows. He was hunched over a book, his long black hair hiding his face from view.

She made her way down the staircase quietly, the figure not paying her any attention. Hermione walked across the tile floor, her footsteps echoing off the stone walls of the dungeon. The boy finally lifted his head as the steps stopped directly in front of him, his eyebrow raised. Hermione's mouth opened slightly as she took in the face of seventeen year old Severus Snape, not at all as greasy or ugly as she had expected. He was even somewhat... Handsome, though there was no ignoring his rather large and hooked nose. Quickly getting over her surprise, Hermione extended her hand, smiling enthusiastically.

"Hello! I'm Ravyn Warper." When Snape did nothing but stare at her hand with faint disgust, she slowly let it fall.

"Severus Snape." he said shortly.

"Well, Severus, I'm pleased to meet you." Hermione was trying very hard not to get bitchy (can I say "bitchy"? I can say "bitchy," right? I hope so.) _It won't do any good to get on his bad side._

Snape snorted, turning back to his book. Hermione's face became sour as she walked over to an armchair, muttering,

"Well, if you're going to be a little bitch (again, can I say bitch?) about it, I suppose I'll just leave you alone." She angrily enlarged her battered book and began to read, ignoring her fellow Slytherin's glare. Not ten minutes later, Hermione felt a mental prod. Someone was trying to enter her mind. Momentarily lifting her complex barriers, she mentally voiced a strong "*Bug* off."

As she lowered her shields back into place, Hermione turned to a shocked Severus Snape and winked before returning to her reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Holy cow! It's been over a month since I've updated...

Sorry D:

I'll try harder- and thanks for the reviews; though I know they really aren't much, they mean a lot to me.

So here ya go! It's pretty short, though :I

* * *

Narcissa Black brushed her waist-length hair slowly that morning, considering the latest marriage proposal she had received. It was quite common for Pureblood families to arrange marriages, so it had been no shock to her when, a day after her seventeenth birthday, an owl from a prominent Pureblood family had arrived at her window, baring gifts and flowers. So far, Narcissa had received only one offer, not including the joking one from her cousin- Sirius had always had an odd sense of humor. She hadn't spoken to him since he was sorted into Gryffindor, but her father had told her that Aunt Walburga- his sister- had blasted her son, Sirius, from the tapestry when he ran away to the Potters' two years ago- and then Uncle Alphard was burned off for giving him gold. Pity- that tapestry was getting so torched that there would soon be nothing left.

No, the real proposal had been from Rodolphus Lestrange, but Narcissa had quickly burned the letter and blood red roses in the fireplace. Bellatrix had her eye on him, and Cissy had learned from an early age not to get between Bella and what she wants.

Even without the looming shadow of Bellatrix's wrath, there was only one man that Narcissa Black wanted to receive a proposal from- Lucius Malfoy. Not only was his family rich and powerful, but he was the handsomest man she had ever met. He was also brilliant, and charming. Oh, so charming. Oddly enough, she hadn't gotten one from him yet. Was she not good enough? Pretty enough? Smart enough? _Pure_ enough?

Sighing, Narcissa set down her brush and walked quietly out of the dorm. It was only 6:15 AM, and, therefore, she was shocked to see that Severus wasn't alone in the common room as usual. Sitting cross-legged on one of the emerald couches was one of the most beautiful girls Narcissa had ever seen. The woman's long brown hair hung in gentle curls around her face and over the book she was reading. Even from this angle, Cissy could tell that she was gorgeous. Curious who the new girl was, she walked gracefully and soundlessly down the stairs.

_"Originally the pointed wizard's hat of Godric Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat was bewitched by all four of the founders of Hogwarts with brains and some amount of personality. Its function is to determine which of the four houses each new student will enter. It does so at the beginning of the start-of-term feast, when it is placed on a three-legged (sometimes four-legged) stool in front of the Great Hall. It then sings a long, rambling song of introduction, a different one each year but with the same basic information in it: how it was bewitched to perform the sorting and what the criteria are for the various houses. The first year students one by one place the Sorting Hat on their head. Within a minute, it loudly proclaims the-"_

"Hello."

Hermione looked up from her reading to see a charming blond woman with her arm outstretched daintily in her direction. She folded the corner of her current page in _Hogwarts: A History_ and smiled up at the tall beauty. Standing, Hermione took the woman's hand in hers, shaking it firmly.

"Hello, I'm Ravyn Warper."

"Narcissa Black."

Hermione offered Draco's future mother a seat next to her on the large sofa, trying to compare in her mind the broken, starved creature she had last seen after the Great War to this young, secure enchantress seated next to her. Narcissa was nothing short of dazzling; her straight, platinum blond hair grew to her slim waist; her eyes a beautiful blue. Her skin was very pale, but not in the sickly way Hermione had seen last time they met. Cissy Black glowed with youth and innocence- Hermione felt immediately at ease with her.

"So, Ravyn- that's a lovely name, by the way- I haven't met you before. This is your first year at Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded, smiling lightly.

"Until last year, I went to The Salem Witches' Institute in the United States. A month ago, my parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort-" Narcissa flinched slightly at the name- "and Dumbledore offered me a place to stay. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world."

"Yes, I've heard that the only place that can compare is Gringotts."

"Well, I just arrived last night. I couldn't start earlier… I needed time to mourn, you know?" Hermione bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears. Her parents had been killed during the war. While she was away hunting horcruxes, a small selection of Death Eaters was hunting her parents. Both were killed. She didn't know until after the Great Battle, when she traveled to their home in Australia. Hermione had found them on the floor of the kitchen, their corpses months old. It had taken weeks for Harry to pull her out of bed long enough to attend their funerals.

"I understand," Narcissa patted Hermione's hand gently, as though they had been friends forever. "And I'm so sorry for your loss." Hermione smiled at her, recovering quickly.

"So… Professor Dumbledore has told me a lot about Hogwarts, but he didn't say much about Slytherin house in particular."

"No, I don't suppose he would." Narcissa chuckled darkly and rolled her eyes, "Dumbledore is known to be very prejudiced against our house. He's a great supporter of muggle rights, you know. One of our very… prominent principles is the importance of pure blood. Our founder, Salazar Slytherin, knew that those of tainted blood- Mudblood witches and wizards- should be kept from our sacred house." Looking at Hermione, Narcissa was surprised to see that her face was twisted in anger.

"Personally, I don't think that people should be judged based on something that they can't control. Muggleborns can't help who their parents are- and yet followers of Lord Voldemort murder, torture, rape, and enslave them- with the Pureblood families' support." Hermione took a breath. "By keeping those with 'tainted blood' from your house, you are supporting the systematic murder of thousands of innocents." Cissy was looking at Hermione, wide eyed.

"Well, I suppose that we'll just have to disagree." Her expression became cool as she rose from the couch. "I'm going to breakfast. Goodbye, Ravyn."

Hermione watched as Narcissa walked from the common room, well aware that she had just lost a valuable alli, but satisfied. She returned to her book, smiling and oblivious to the dark-haired boy that shared the smile, sitting in the shadows.

* * *

Tune in next time when we get a little look-see into dear Sevvie's mind, and maybe meet a few of the Slytherin boys!


	8. Chapter 8

I. Am so. Sorry. Between homework and other things, I forgot about this story. And I realize that I was being a little bitch about the reviews. So, I dug up the rest of what I'd written on my computer, and I may continue this story past what I have after I edit more of it. So sorry, again .

* * *

Severus Snape was perplexed. The girl he was gazing at through his lank bangs was unlike any girl he'd met before. Though, if he had to compare her to any one, he supposed that she was most like Lily. Snape frowned as the name entered his thoughts. She still wasn't speaking with him, and had started dating Potter at the beginning of Sixth Year. Rumor had it that they were secretly engaged. Yes, Ravyn shared Lily Evans' passion and- it seemed- her temper, though Miss Warper appeared to be able to seem calm and level-headed when she argued- if you could call _that_ an argument. After all, Severus' best friend- ex best friend, he reminded himself- had been muggleborn, and he still loved her. He had never tried to talk a Slytherin out of their beliefs before, or even make his opinion public knowledge. Severus knew that the consequences of the new girl's beliefs wouldn't be punished like his would, though. She was, after all, a girl; and a pretty one at that. Sure, she may be shunned and ignored by the girls of Slytherin, but she wouldn't be constantly bullied by both Gryffindor and her own house. Severus relied on his Slytherin "friends" to protect him from the self-proclaimed Marauders (more like morons, in his opinion) of Gryffindor house. As much as he despised Black, Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin, they were Lily's friends, and Severus would never harm something of hers . . . even if they weren't speaking to each other.

Severus closed his potions book, finally finished with his notes on Felix Felicis. He would just have to sit until Lucius and his companions came downstairs, which shouldn't be long- Malfoy always arrived at precisely seven o'clock.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short, I'm currently editing the rest of what I have written down.


	9. Chapter 9

A much longer update

* * *

Hermione checked her watch to see the time change from 6:59 to 7:00. On the dot, the door to the males' dormitory opened and three boys strode out. The first man was very tall with a pale, pointed face, and white blond hair- Lucius Malfoy. He was followed by another tall boy with high cheekbones, dark skin, and long, brown slanting eyes- obviously a relative of Blaise Zabini. The final boy looked like a younger version of Sirius- a well-built, darkly handsome young man with long, lustrous black hair, though he was slightly skinnier than his brother and somewhat hunched. Hermione assumed that this was Regulus Black, Sirius' brother.

The leader of their little group came to a stop in front of her, holding out his hand. Hermione placed her hand in his and watched as he brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Hello, I don't believe that I had a chance to introduce myself properly last night. I'm Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore filled me in on how you arrived. America, huh?" The tall blond smiled down at her with his ridiculously white teeth. _Seriously, _thought Hermione,_ it should be illegal for someone to have teeth so white._

"Ah, yes- Hi!" Hermione took her hand back to smile up at him and the two boys flanking him, "I'm Ravyn Warper."

"Ravyn." Lucius smiled again before gesturing to the nearest boy.

"This is Amaury Zabini and Regulus Black." Hermione grinned and waved at them.

"Nice to meet you." Zabini smirked and waved back at her while Regulus smiled slightly and nodded. It was uncanny how much he was like his brother. They could be twins.

"Amaury's in my year- seventh- and Reg is in sixth." Lucius sat next to her, Zabini sitting on the other side of her and Regulus moving to the armchair.

"Oh, I'm in seventh year, too. I wonder if we have many of the same classes." Hermione was still smiling politely at Malfoy, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"We might. What are you taking?"

"Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Advanced Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies." Lucius' eyebrows had been steadily rising throughout her list; he as well as his two friends looked rather impressed. Snape sat in the corner, grinning. He had known she would be brilliant. Malfoy flashed those blindingly white teeth again,

"Well, that certainly is a… full schedule. I have Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfig., Advanced Defense, Charms, Astrology, Herbology, History of Magic, and Arithmancy. So, we'll have at least six subjects together, then."

"What do you two take?" Hermione looked to Amaury and Regulus. She soon found out that they would be sharing at least a few classes each, Amaury being in four of her classes and Regulus in three. All of the boys played Quidditch- Lucius was the Seeker, Amaury was a Beater, and Regulus was a Chaser.

"Do you play?" Amaury asked.

"Oh, God, no. I'm terrified of heights to begin with, why on earth would I mount a broom?" Hermione chuckled. "My ex-boyfriend tried to get me to fly, once, but I ended up fainting. Luckily, my friend, Harry, was there to catch me and help carry me to the Hospital Wing. He was excellent at Quidditch, you know. Brilliant seeker. I've never seen a better one." She glanced at Lucius from the corner of her eyes, "I do believe that he was distantly related to the Gryffindor seeker."

"Well, you haven't seen Lucius play- he's the best seeker Slytherin has ever seen." Amaury smirked, "But Potter… well, Potter is the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. Gryffindor beats us every time." He shook his head.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "I have far more important things to worry about than Quidditch. If I put my full effort into a sport that won't mean anything to me after school, I will have none left for my studies. You know my father wouldn't let me live to graduation if he thought I was putting Quidditch before grades."

"Ah, yes, the great, frightening Abraxas Malfoy." Regulus smirked. "When will you stop living your life by what your father believes?"

"As soon as you stop doing everything Mummy dearest tells _you_ to do, Reg." The smirk disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. Just as he opened his mouth to retort, however, the first of three seventh-year girls stepped down from the stairs. She came over to Hermione, who reached to shake her hand. The girl was short, very pale, and skinny with rich brown hair pulled up in a ponytail high on her head. Though she lacked the striking beauty of Narcissa, she had a subtle, quiet prettiness about her.

"Hi there!" Hermione accepted the girl's hand, shaking it slowly, "I'm Elizabeth Burke- you can call me Liz. This is Ella Max and Kendra Greengrass." Ella, a curvy girl with tan skin and big, brown eyes waved at her. The second girl- Kendra- was rather plain-looking, with dull brown hair and weak grey eyes. She had a sickly complexion, and nodded slightly at Hermione when mentioned.

"Hello," Hermione looked at them all kindly, "I'm Ravyn Warper. Are you in seventh year?"

"Yes," Ella replied, "I assume you're a seventh-year student yourself?" When Hermione nodded, she continued, "Oh, wonderful! I can't wait to show you around! What classes are you taking?" A chuckle could be heard from the shadows.

"Don't ask her that- it'll take weeks for her to list them again."

"Why, Mr. Snape, you're alive!" Hermione feigned shock. "I was beginning to worry, you know." He scowled lightly at her.

"Yes, well, it seems that I've been revived just in time. We should head to the Great Hall soon, or there won't be any breakfast left." Indeed, Hermione saw that it was 7:45 already, with only 15 minutes before the start of classes. The group quickly made their way to the Great Hall, the girls chatting frivolously the whole way. When they finally reached it, there was barely enough time to grab a couple bites of eggs and a piece of toast before they were running off to their lessons, Hermione following Lucius and Amaury to Advanced Potions. She was not looking forward to having Professor Slughorn for another year.


End file.
